The Truth In The Pain
by Charlie.E.Brown
Summary: After Booth gets engaged Brennan starts to shut herself away again. When a horrible event takes place will this be what makes them realize how much they mean to each other.


The truth in the pain.

(I don't own Bones)

Chapter One

Brennan's POV

It was raining again it reminded me of the last conversation Booth and I had, where I told him I loved him and he told me that it was too late because he had Hannah now. I shook my head pushing that memory from my mind, It hurt too much to think about. And now he was engaged pretty much stabbing the final wound into much fragile, guarded heart. I was alone again. Angela had Hodgins and the baby now, Cam had Michelle and was seeing someone she'd met, Sweets had Daisy and Booth had Hannah, everyone had someone but me. I guess I shouldn't be suprised I am too cold and logical for a relationship and I don't trust easily stopping people to get to know me. My past had made me a cold independant guarded woman who spends her life looking at corpses, not that I don't love my job I do it's just sometimes it gets tough being by myself all the time. I spent more time at the jeffersonian and less at home since that conversation, I pretty much threw myself into my work to distract myself from the fact that I had lost the love of my life. I had contemplated suicide but then I thought about all those people that had been taken from their families and were still to be found, so I decided that I would spend the rest of my life dedicated to helping as many families as I could.

Our latest case was a 24 year old female who had gone missing three months ago, her body was found in a river in a forest miles away from her home. Her name was Amy Hollins, she was raped and stabbed to death. I felt anger for this girl she was only 24 and still had her whole life in front of her and that was taken away from her, Her whole life and future had been stolen. About a week after we started investigated I got a letter from an anonymous person threatening me to drop the case, I didn't tell anyone because I felt everyone had too much stuff going on already and then the letters started coming every second day. I wouldn't drop the case it meant too much to me and I had to find justice for Amy even if she couldn't be brought back I would at least bring justice for her death.

"Hey Bones you got anything new?" asked Booth as he walked through the door of my office "Not yet but I am working as hard as I can" I replied not looking up from my files on Amy. "So Ange, Hodgins, Cam and I are going out for drinks. Want to come?" he asked "No thanks I have too much work to do" I replied still not looking at him. "Hey are you ok?" he said walking around my desk and taking my wrists so I would have to look at him "I'm fine Booth" I said looking into his eyes "What time do you leave here?" he asked gently. Crap he must have noticed the rings under my eyes "I don't have to answer that" I said trying to pull my wrists away "If you don't tell me I'll check the CCTV" he warned "Fine If I leave I leave around 1 in the morning" I said knowing how angry he would be "1! Bones! We talked about normal working hours remember?" he yelled letting go of my wrists. I looked away from him again "I needed a distraction" I mumbled "A distraction from what?" he asked "What do you think?" I said pushing away the tears in my eyes "Bones..." sighed Booth trailing off. "I'm fine Booth! Go, go have fun with the guys and stop worrying about me, please because I can't have you looking at me like that...not anymore" I yelled closing my eyes. I heard him awkwardly shuffling for a few seconds before I heard his footsteps leaving my office and I burst into tears.

I was doing my work when I heard a crash from down stairs, I looked up at the clock and it said that it was almost midnight so I assumed it was Cam coming by to pick up some paperwork or something. I got up from my desk and left the room walking around but Cam's light wasn't on which was strange, I probably just imagined the noise because of my lack of sleep and went back to my office to finish up and go home. I was packing my bag when all of a sudden a hand covered my mouth and pulled me backwards I let out a scream but it was muffled by his hand and anyway there was no one here to hear me. While I was struggling I knocked over my lamp and a vase both of them smashed onto the floor, I began to feel sleepy all of a sudden and my vision had become hazy but I could feel myself being picked up and I knew that I was outside now because I could feel the cold air. I felt myself being put down and then it all went dark.

My eyes opened to a cold a dark room I tried to move but my wrists and ankles were tied together and I was tied to a chair "Well look who's finally decided to wake up" came a male voice from across the room "Who are you?" I asked "ah temperance there wouldn't be much use in me telling you" said the man "w-why am I here?" I said my voice shaking with fear "You didn't listen to my letters Tempe you should have just left the case alone" snapped the man. It then came to me "You killed Amy" I gasped "Wow you really are smart unlike that girl she basically walked into my trap" sneered the man "You bastard! She was 24!" I yelled and he came up to me and punched my face. I spat out blood and I could feel blood coming from my nose "now look what you made me do" chuckled the man "I'll have you know that I work with the FBI so even if you kill me they'll catch you" I said "Well lets leave them a little something so they can see your last moments" said the man bringing out a video camera and turning on the lights. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, he punched me in the stomach and I let out a whimper of pain but that didn't stop him from hitting me again.

Every part of me ached and I hoped that he would hurry up and kill me already, I had been here for week and I was losing hope that I would be found. I've been beaten, starved and tortured every day for the past week and my injuries were pretty bad, I had a few broken ribs, a definetely broken ankle, and broken nose and bruises and lacerations eveywhere. I had only managed to stop him from doing _**that **_to me. I wanted to die.

It had been two weeks and I was still here thanks to my captor force feeding me water and stale bread, I wanted Booth to find me and take me away from this pain. I started to cry as I realised that I most likely will never see him again, I'll never tell him how much I love him and how bad it hurts to see him with Hannah I'll never have the chance to be with him. The door opened again and without opening my eyes I knew that it was _him_ again "Hello Tempe how are we feeling today?" He asked "G-go to h-hell" I slurred my mouth hurting when I moved it "That's not very kind Tempe I'm going to have to punish you" he said slapping my bruised face, I let out a groan and he laughed at that. A loud noise from upstairs interupted his daily attack and he left to go see what it was, there was a loud crash from upstairs and I was about to pass out again when the door burst open. Booth ran in "Oh my god Bones! I'm so sorry don't worry we're going to get you out of here" he said untying my wrists and ankles and helping me up "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that" came a voice from behind. We turned around and he was there with a gun, Booth grabbed his gun and shot him in the forehead but not before a shot went out hitting me directly in the stomach. Booth caught me as I sank to the floor "Bones! Bones stay with me! It's going to be alright just breathe" he said while my hands kept pressure on the wound "Booth...you found me" I whispered gasping in pain "Of course I did I would never stop looking for you" he said brushing a hair from my face "Booth... I...I l-love you, I always have and I always will I just wanted you to know" I said before I passed out.

I woke up in an ambulance there was a paramedic flashing a torch into my eyes and placing an oxygen mask over my mouth "Temperance? Can you hear me? My name's Patrick you're on the way to the hospital. You're going to be fine just relax" said Patrick checking my blood pressure "Bo-Booth...I...want...Booth" I slurred "I'm right here Bones you're going to be okay just stay with me" I heard Booth say. My eyesight went blurry and I blinked rapidly to try to make it go back to normal but it just got worse "Booth...I-I'm dizzy" I mumbled "She's losing too much blood. Steve you need to speed up or she won't make it!" Patrick yelled to the driver.

(Booth's POV)

I watched as the paramedic worked on Bones and he pulled away from her with a worried look on his face "what's wrong?" I asked frantically "Her blood pressure is too low and it's still falling" said Patrick looking at the machine that was monitoring her pulse "Her pulse is slowing, Steve how far are we?" yelled Patrick "Our ETA is about a minute" said Steve "Call the hospital tell them we have a woman with a gunshot wound to the stomach tell them that she'll need to go into surgery ASAP so they should probably get one ready" he yelled to Steve. I squeezed Bones's hand which was still warm.

(Bones POV)

I regained consciousness right as they were taking me out of the ambulance "Female early thirties gunshot wound to the stomach. She's lost a lot of blood"I heard Patrick say "All right people lets get her to the OR" a doctor said. They started racing the gurnery into the hospital and then I lost consciousness.

REVIEW!


End file.
